no puedo llegar tarde
by Miss Murder' Smile
Summary: gaara se va a una mision pero y matsuri...quien la va a acompanar al baile? GAAMATSU! espero les guste


**Bueno este es mi Nuevo fanfic espero que les guste hoy me sentí algo corta de imaginación bueno aquí les dejo**.

No puedo llegar tarde

El kazekage de suna, como siempre estaba en su oficina desde la mañana se podría decir que no tenia cabeza para nada. Ese día tenía más trabajo que nunca pero ahí estaba su alumna para ayudarla, o bueno su ex alumna increíblemente se había convertido en la primera chunnin de todos los estudiantes que habían estudiado con ella y como no ser la primera si fue entrenada por el mismísimo kazekage.

"no lo puedo creer" pensaba el kage, y es que se tenía que ir en una misión de que solo él podía hacer justo una semana antes de la fiesta de graduación de su alumna. Generalmente a él no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos pero era su alumna y sabía que no podría faltar, al menos no por su propia voluntad.

-Buenos días Gaara sensei.-saludo Matsuri mientras entraba a la oficina

-buenos días Matsuri.- respondió

-pasa algo Matsuri.- pregunto el pelirrojo

-nada Gaara sensei no se preocupe.- contesto Matsuri

Era inevitable que Matsuri sonriera se acababa de enterar que la persona que más quería que estuviera ese día de la fiesta seguramente no iba a esta, tenía la ilusión de verlo ahí y tal vez bailar una canción con él. La fecha se acercaba y Gaara tenía que irse a su misión.

-bueno adiós hermanito y espero que regreses antes de la fiesta, la verdad no creo que a Matsuri le agrade no verte ahí.-dijo Temari

-si lo sé tratare de llegar lo más rápido que pueda, aunque creo que ya sabe que me voy en una misión desde hace unos días la noto muy rara.-dijo Gaara

Y diciendo esto partió hacia su misión.

Faltaba solo una semana y todos tenían una pareja o los que faltaban estaban invitando a las kunoichis, a excepción de Matsuri quien no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta, sabía que no la iba a disfrutar si su sensei no iba.

Matsuri entro a la oficina del kazekage para ordenar sus papeles mientras pensaba "como llegue a pensar que me ibas a llevar al baile, eso me pasa por ser tan ingenua hay Matsuri como no te diste cuenta, es el kazekage tiene muchas ocupaciones como para ir contigo".

-Matsuri hola no sabía que estabas acá.- dijo una rubia

-Temari san no la había visto, solo había venido a recoger unos papeles.-dijo la castaña

-no te preocupes, y dime ya sabes con quien vas a ir al baila.- pregunto con curiosidad

-no voy a ir Temari san.- fue lo único que dijo con una tristeza en su rostro

-como que no vas a ir?.- pregunto la sabaku no

-es que no tengo ganas de ir.-dijo Matsuri

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y eso quería decir que solo quedaban tres para el gran baile, se podía divisar en todo suna que habían puesto carteles para asistir al baile por lo cual Matsuri estaba deprimida.

*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"no lo puedo creer a este paso voy a llegar tarde" pensaba el kage mientras evadía algunos kunais que lo estaban atacando. Estaba peleando contra Deidara ya que gracias a Tsunade le había llegado a seguir el rastro, el era el único sobreviviente de la organización de akatsuki y al tener una deuda pendiente con Gaara, este le pidió a Tsunade el favor de el matarlo.

Y ahí se encontraban en una batalla de uno a uno.

-crees que vas a poder ganarme mocoso.- dijo Deidara

Gaara opto por quedarse callado y mirarlo fijamente, se estaba concentrarlo en como atacarlo y ya lo había resuelto así que engañó a Deidara y este al fanfarronear se descuido cayendo en la trampa.

-sabaku kyu.- dijo Gaara

El oponente había muerto, pero el lugar de batalla se encontraba a 3 días de suna, no llegaría a tiempo y su chakra estaba al límite, tenía que descansar para poder seguir el viaje. "no puedo descansar, tengo que llegar" pensó así que mando un ave para avisarle a sus hermanos que llegaría a tiempo.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

TOC, TOC…

-Temari san que le trae por acá.-pregunto Matsuri

-ven, tienes que conseguirte un vestido para mañana en la noche.- dijo muy entusiasmada

-pero si no voy a ir, no tiene caso.-dijo la kunoichi

-claro que no, no digas tonterías además a Gaara no le gustaría enterarse que no fuiste sospecharía mucho.- añadió la rubia

Matsuri se puso roja pero no tuvo más opción que asentir, había que decir que Temari estaba insistiendo mucho.

Así que fueron a las tiendas para ver los vestidos que todavía quedaban si es que quedaban porque las otras chicas ya habían arrasado con la mayoría o los más bonitos.

-no hay ninguno como para mi.- dijo una desilusionada Matsuri

-qué bueno que siempre hay un plan dos no crees?- dijo Temari con una sonrisa en su rostro

Matsuri no lo entendía al parecer Temari había pensado algo pero tenía miedo de preguntar.

-ven Matsuri vamos a mi casa.-dijo muy contenta

Llegaron a la casa de los sabaku no y Matsuri espero a Temari en la sala contemplando una foto donde salían los tres hermanos se veían demasiado bien ahí cada uno tan peculiar en su forma de ser. Temari abrazando a Gaara y con una linda sonrisa, kankuro con una risa burlona y poniendo la mano encima de la cabeza de su hermano en forma de fastidiarlo y por último el menor sabaku no, el que Matsuri suspiraba tanto, estaba cruzado de brazos y con su traje de kage al ver sus ojos se sonrojo no podía evitarlo, esos ojos aguamarina tan penetrantes.

-que bueno que ya te había comprado uno no?-dijo Temari

-guau! Gracias no sé como agradecértelo Temari san esta precioso.-dijo Matsuri

Se lo probó y realmente le quedaba espectacular. Era un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color turquesa y con escote en "v".

-con este vestido mi hermano no se va a poder resistir.-dijo la embajadora de suna

Matsuri se lo quito para guardarlo y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente en la noche, Matsuri se estaba alistando para el baile cuando se percato que iba a ir al baile sin pareja. En ese momento se le quito todas las ganas de ir pero no podía faltar, Temari le había hecho el favor de comprarle el vestido.

TOC, TOC….

"quien será" pensó y al abrir la puerta casi se desmalla, no lo podía creer tal vez era un sueno su sensei estaba ahí!!!! Y en traje de gala el odiaba esas cosas. Simplemente no lo creía.

-Ga…Gaara sensei que hace acá.-pregunto la chica

-pues, vine a llevarte al baile.-dijo el pelirrojo

Ahora si tenía que ser un sueno y el mas alocado de todos, pero no duro mucho así que salieron para ir al baile.

La fiesta ya había comenzado pero paro de inmediato cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro una pareja de la que todos se quedaron mudos y asombrados, acaso la pareja era sensei y alumna kazekage y chunnin, Gaara y Matsuri?? Pues si él le estaba agarrando de la mano para entrar. Él le hizo una reverencia para bailar y ella se sonrojo aceptando bailar. Gaara puso su mano en la cintura de Matsuri mientras ella ponía su mano en el cuello de él. La fiesta iba avanzando al igual que la confianza entre los dos, al final el la tenia abrazada mientras que su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de el al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cuello. La canción finalizo y Gaara decidió por lanzarse era ahora o nunca.

Matsuri espero al final de la canción estaba a punto de revelarle lo que sentía por el corriendo el riesgo que no le correspondiera y sabia que eso iba a ser lo más probable y cuando iba a decir algo Gaara le dio un profundo y tierno beso que la dejo atónita pero no tardo en corresponderle. Se separaron un rato después y se vieron a los ojo.

-me ibas a decir algo?-pregunto el sabaku no

-estaba punto de decirle que lo amaba.-dijo Matsuri

-ah siento haberme adelantado.- sonrió el kage

Sus hermanos que estaban presenciando el panorama (por así decirlo) se quedaron más que sorprendidos mucho más que cuando se enteraron que él la quería invitar a ser su pareja y es que Gaara nunca sonreía y esta vez lo hacía de verdad se notaba que le salía desde adentro.

Aunque después se tuvieron que ir, como comprenderán Gaara estaba muy cansado por la batalla que había tenido aparte de no descansar nada por no querer llegar tarde….

**Bueno esto es todo espero que les haya gustado y los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.=D**


End file.
